<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hiashi's Koi by Liverian (Rivlets)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821603">Hiashi's Koi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivlets/pseuds/Liverian'>Liverian (Rivlets)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brotherly Angst, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivlets/pseuds/Liverian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiashi, after Hizashi's death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hiashi &amp; Hyuuga Hizashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There has always been an invisible wall between Hiashi and Hizashi.  The expectations of their roles.  </p>
<p>When Hiashi was four, his father Hisoka explained duty.  </p>
<p>“You will one day lead this clan.  Hizashi, as Branch House will protect you.  Your duty as Main House is to protect the Byakugan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiashi and Hizashi used to sneak into the kitchens whenever they could.  Hyuuga Nari would slip them sweets, holding a finger over her mouth.  She watched them, after the twins’ mother died.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiashi did not marry for love.  He married for duty.  Hyuuga Nozomi was chosen by the elders for her bloodline, her proficiency with the Byakugan.  She died after Hanabi’s birth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiashi flicks the Kumo nin’s blood off his robes.  Hinata is safe.  </p>
<p>A missive from the Hokage.  “Kumo demands retribution.”</p>
<p>“Konoha can not afford another war.”</p>
<p>Hiashi understands.  The Hokage has a duty to the Village. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You intend to offer yourself up, Hiashi-sama?”  Hisoka is pensive.  “You are Main House.  You need not die.  Hizashi will take your place.”</p>
<p>If Hiashi was not a Hyuuga Main House, he would protest.  But Hiashi knows his duty. “Hisoka-dono.  I will inform Neji-kun.”</p>
<p>Hisoka pauses.  “Of course, Hiashi-sama.”</p>
<p>Hiashi remembers duty.  Hizashi is sealed; Kumo will not get a Byakugan.  Hiashi wonders why duty rings so hollow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hizashi is gone.  Hiashi activates the seal.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Neji-kun.  May I speak with you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Hiashi-oji?”  Neji’s face is young.  He is confused, wondering why the clan head is visiting him.</p>
<p>“Hizashi is dead, Neji-kun.”</p>
<p>“W-what?”  </p>
<p>“I am sorry.  He sacrificed himself for me.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”  Neji’s hand reaches out, and grabs the folds of Hiashi’s robes.  Tears stream down his face.  Hiashi keeps Neji company while he cries.</p>
<p>Hiashi does not know it, but this is the last time his nephew will ever talk to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the Council of Clans, Tsume looks straight at him.  Her lip curls.  </p><p>“Didn’t think you had it in you, ordering your own twin to his death.”  Tsume lets out a whistle, the only noise in the silent room.  She smiles.  It is not a friendly smile. </p><p>The Compound has never been quieter.  Nari does not look him in the eyes.  No one does.</p><p>His father’s sister congratulates him for knowing his duty.</p><p> </p><p>Next to the Clan Head’s home, there is a koi pond.  It is only for the Clan head and their family.  </p><p> </p><p>Hiashi heads to the tower; Many Branch Hyuugas have decided to move out of the compound and find accommodations elsewhere.  Hiashi is finalizing the paperwork.  The desk chuunins are gossiping.  </p><p>“He ordered his own twin to take his place.  Just gave him to Kumo!  Just like that!”<br/>Hiashi does not break stride.  Hyuugas do not show weakness.  </p><p>“I saw him yesterday.  Looked exactly the same.  Like he didn’t even care.”</p><p>“Hyuugas are fucked up, man.”</p><p>Hiashi rounds the corner.  The desk chuunins jump.  “Hiashi-sama!”  Hiashi places the paperwork on the desk.  </p><p> </p><p>Hiashi enters the gates of the compound.  The guards, Branch House members, do not look at him.  Hiashi notices Kazuko pull her kids inside, hushing them up.  </p><p>People disappear when he approaches.  The entire compound feels like it’s holding its breath.</p><p> </p><p>Hiashi retires to the koi pond.</p><p> </p><p>Hiashi, in his younger years, named all the koi fish.  Hisoka-sama told him that such frivioloity was unbecoming of a Hyuuga.  Hiashi nodded his head.  He also named the ugliest fish Hisoka in his head.</p><p>His favorite fish, a pure white koi, he named Hizashi.  The fish died a few years later.</p><p>Hiashi buys a pure white koi and adds it to the pond.</p><p> </p><p>It is night, and Hiashi is sitting by the koi pond.  Hinata joins him on the bench.  </p><p>“Tou-san, where is Hizashi-oji?”</p><p>“He is dead, Hinata-chan.”</p><p>Hinata starts crying.  </p><p>Hiashi does not cry.  Hyuugas do not show weakness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hisoka-reserved<br/>Kazuko-harmionius<br/>Nozomi-hope</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>